Down and Out
by Mira-cle Skye
Summary: Third in the series. Aizen, upset by his pervious failure, decides to invade Hogwarts during the holiday break to get what he wants. Only he encounters obstacles in the form of students who stayed behind.


**Number three in our Skye and Amaya series! I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, Bleach, or even the title (it's a song by The Academy Is...), but we do own the plot and Amaya and Skye!**

Skye bit into and apple as she attempted to explain the concept of wizard chess to Grimmjow.

"So i just say a place and the piece moves?"

Skye sighed, bored, and rested her cheek on her palm, "Mhm."

"All on its own?"

"Mhm."

"That's it?"

"Mhm."

"I see... Now, what are the spaces again?" Grimm asked. Skye sighed, this was getting absolutely nowhere. Next her her, Ron was attempting to practice a new spell. He maniacally waved his wand in the air. Skye grabbed his wrist.

"Whoa whoa! If you keep doing that, all you're going to accomplish is killing us all."

"Sorry Skye." Ron said, his face turning red in embarrassment. Grimm snorted and Skye swore she heard him say 'idiot' under his breath.

"He's an idiot now?" Skye asked in a bone chilling tone, turning to Grimm, "And then what would that make you?"

He fumed, "Knight to G-5!"

The piece obeyed and moved.

Skye shook her head and said, "Queen to H-3." The queen moved, "Oh and Grimmjow?"

"What?!"

"Checkmate." Grimmjow gaped at the chess board then stood up and swore, trudging off to one of the arm chairs by the fire. "What a sore loser."

"Hey Amaya want to play me at wizard chess?" Skye asked her friend who was repairing her arm on the other side of the room.

"Nah." She replied, "You always win."

"Oh, come on." Skye tried.

"Nope. Anyway, I'm fixing my arm. Play with Ron, he's pretty good." Amaya said, not looking up from the limb she was working on.

"Ron? How about it?" She asked the red haired boy.

"Sure!" He said, happy to put down his wand for a while.

"Now Grimmjow, pay attention. THIS is how you play wizard chess."

The blue haired Espada huffed and the game began. Skye and Ron began to play, and they kept at pretty much a tie, one occasionally getting and advantage when Harry, Hermione, and Ginny entered the common room.

"Hey guys" Ginny greeted, taking off the soaking wet scarf she wore and then her coat.

"Where were you guys?" Ron asked, looking to his friends and sister.

"We had to go check up on the herbology homework, remember?" Hermione replied. Ron paused for a second.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." He said, you could practically see the light bulb going off over his head.

"Come on now, let's go to dinner." Harry said and they all agreed.

"Games back on when we return." Skye said to Ron.

"You're on." He replied confidently. They high-fived and followed Harry and out of the common room.

"I'm starving!" Ron said.

"You would be." Skye muttered simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded as the took their seats.

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

Harry chuckled as he sat across from them, Ginny on on side, Amaya on the other. Ron sat on Skye's right and Grimmjow on her left while Hermione sat on his left and Szayel was sitting next to Amaya.

"So, everyone looking forward to Christmas the day after tomorrow?" Skye asked conversationally as the twins joined them. "Oh, hey guys."

Fred offered Grimmjow a delicious looking chocolate, "It's free." He said.

Skye grabbed it and threw it on the floor, "Stop that!"

"But..." Grimmjow said, looking confused.

"It's a new product that spreads the flu like wildfire."

"Oh..."

"Fun killer." George said.

"You're calling me a fun killer? Puh-leeze. I just don't appreciate you using my friends as targets. If you're gonna give it to anyone, I suggest sneaking it to Malfoy or one of his goonies."

Fred's face brightened, "I like the way your brain thinks, mate!"

"My brain says thanks!" Skye shrugged.

"And my brain says there is a chance of rain tomorrow, but after that it will be sunny." Amaya randomly said. Everyone gave her a strange look, "What? I'm currently intercepting radio weather broadcasts. I need to get that fixed."

"That would probably be the best thing to do." Harry said.

Ron tapped Skye on the shoulder and when she turned to look he wiped whipped cream all over her face. Everyone burst out laughing, even Skye. But mid-laugh she took an apple pie and splattered him in the face with it. Needless to say, a small food fight began among the friends until, that is, Professor McGonagall intervened. They all apologized and managed to get off without punishment, which somewhat surprised them.

"That was weird..." Skye said laughing hysterically as she wiped food from her face and hair. Grimmjow was about to say something when there was a loud banging noise coming from the direction of the front doors and the lights flickered for a second.

"What the?" Ginny worriedly looked around.

"That's never happened before..." Skye stood and took a few steps towards the banging noise but Harry grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Calm down, everyone." Dumbledore addressed all in the great hall, "I am sure it is nothing." But as soon as he said that, the doors to the great hall burst open and in the entryway stood a stranger, well, at least a stranger to most of those present.

"You must be kidding." Skye said in a monotone pissed off voice, her hands dropping to her sides. She wanted to kill something and Szayel just sat there, his expression betraying no emotion.

"I am sorry sir, but I am going to have to ask you to leave." Dumbledore said calmly, rising from his chair.

The man the small few knew all too well, chuckled, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see, you have something I want and I'm not leaving until I get it, or should I say them."

"And may I inquire as to what that is?" Dumbledore asked, still the epitome of calm. The man raised his hand and pointed directly at Skye, Amaya, Grimmjow and Szayel.

"Ah, I see. I had figured as much. But I regret to say that I cannot allow you to take any of my students or guests, so it would be best if you just left."

Aizen laughed, "Like i said, i cannot do that."'

"If you do not comply willingly, I will have no choice but to use force." Dumbledore replied. Aizen just laughed.

"You? Force us? I would love to see you try!" Aizen laughed again.

"I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you." Amaya growled, standing up, "He is the strongest wizard here, and you would be no match for him with your swords."

Aizen ran a hand through his slick brown hair and grinned.

His companions appeared behind the remaining teachers and bashed them over the head with the hilt of their swords. The students yelled in amazement and crowded together, Skye and Amaya stayed in front.

"Split up and run! Don't let them catch you!" Amaya yelled, turning to her fellow students, who all broke up into small groups and ran off. Amaya had Hermione and Ginny in hers, Skye had Ron and Luna. George, Szayel, and Harry were another group and Fred, Grimm, and Percy was the last group of our crew. Each group ran out of the great hall and went in a different direction, followed by Aizen's henchmen. Skye hollered with laughter as Ron, Luna, and herself ran from Gin.

"This way!" Skye said, turning down a corner and pulled out her wand, "Alohamora!" She unlocked a door and the three of them ran in, magically locking it behind them.

"What are we gonna do?" Ron hissed as they heard Gin approach the closet.

"Leave that to me." Skye said with a grin.

Luna chuckled, "This is exciting!"

Skye nodded in a 'you're crazy' kind of way. She then proceeded to tie a piece of invisible string in front of the door then tied it to the fire torches. She laid poisoned cupcakes on the ground in front so when Gin tripped he'd be poisoned by pastries. further down the hall she placed an animal lasso trap on the ground. The three of them sprinted down the hall as the door clicked open.

Gin stepped through the door, "Cute trick. But locked doors is pretty pathetic." He paused as his foot caught the string and he fell. He placed his hands on the ground and flipped over the pastries, laughing, "Not good enough." When he landed, he landed in the lasso trap. The rope closed around his ankle and lifted him into the air by his foot. He sighed as he hung upside down, "Touche."

"Okay, we've captured him, but what now?" Ron asked, looking over at Skye.

"I say we leave him for the nargles." Luna suggested.

"You would say that..." Skye gave Luna a weirded out look, "I say we leave him in Fluffy's chamber..."

"Fluffy?" He asked.

"The three headed monster dog." Skye said simply.

"I remember him!" Ron exclaimed quietly, "He's still here?"

"Oh yeah, we visit him all the time."

"Huh, who would've thought it."

They snuck up and knocked Gin out, dragging him to Fluffy's chamber by the cut lasso. Fluffy was sleeping when they dragged the unconscious man in.

Fluffy barked happily as he saw Skye, she settled the dog and asked him if he would keep an eye on Gin and keep him from leaving. The monster dog complied. Skye took Gin's sword and strapped it to her own waist so he would be defenseless when he woke up.

"Well, one down a whole bunch more to go." Skye said triumphantly.

-

Amaya, Ginny, and Hermione ran down the hall, the spoon man (aka, Nnoitora) hot on their tails.

"What are we going to do!" Hermione exclaimed between breaths as they ran down a stair case.

"Follow me." Amaya said simply, running into an empty classroom. Panting, they three of them scooted into the classroom.

"Here kitty kitty," Nnoitora said in a mocking tone from outside the door, "Come out and play." He opened the door and Amaya began speaking in a metallic, recorded sounding voice (like the ones that always say this sort of thing).

"Self destruct sequence activated. T minus 10"

"9"

"8"

Nnoitora blanched and took a step back.

"7"

"6"

"5"

He took another step and started to turn around.

"4"

"3"

"2"

He ran out of the room.

"1. Have a nice day!"

Amaya made very realistic explosion effects with her wand as Nnoitora retreated down the hall.

Skye, Ron, and Luna came bounding around the corner as they heard an explosion. Skye saw Nnoitora and shrieked, pointing her wand at him, "EAT SLUGS!!"

"Not again..." He said as he upchucked the slimy creatures again.

"I love getting him with that." Amaya laughed as she and the rest of her team exited the classroom. "What do we do with him?"

"Take his sword, just to be safe." Skye advised.

"Will do." Amaya said, grabbing the giant blade and strapping it to her back.

"Come on, we have to find the others." Skye said, pulling Gin's sword out of the sheath and proceeding down the hall.

-

"Well mate, this very well may be the ends of us." Fred said solemnly.

"Oh come on, there is no way I'll ever let him beat us. You gotta have some idea?" Grimmjow asked. Fred all of a sudden started grinning.

"I was hoping someone would say that."

Percy scoffed.

Fred rubbed his hands together, "You underestimate me, brother."

Fred pulled out his wand and motioned for Percy to do the same. Almost reading his mind, they each fired a spell. They created black ice on the stone floor, almost invisible to the naked eye.

As Tousen came striding down the hall, he slipped on the ice, as he went to catch himself, Percy and Fred created a fish net that snared him.

"Okay, so we have him in a net. What now?" Grimm asked, thoroughly disappointed.

"It's up to you." Fred shrugged, "I mean you haven't done anything up to this point, mate. It's only fair."

"Oh really? Now what would you suggest, seeing as you know the school so much better than I." Grimm asked, grinning evilly.

"Lock him in a room with Lockhart and make him listen to him talk about himself until the end of forever!" Fred suggested, looking very excited at the prospect.

Percy placed a hand on Fred's shoulder, "Or leave him in the dungeon with Snape."

"I never knew you had it in you, Percy..." Fred looked amazed. Percy shrugged.

"But isn't Snape out cold like the rest of the teachers?" Grimm pointed out.

"Your right, but Trewlawny isn't." An evil grin spread across Fred's face and the others soon duplicated that. Percy pointed his wand at Tousen.

"Do it brother!"

Percy flicked his wand and Tousen was gone. Off to spend his time with Trewlawny.

"You know, you gotta feel kinda sorry for that guy." Fred said looking off in the direction of the divination tower.

"Hey," Percy said, picking something up off the floor, "He forgot his sword." Percy showed the zanpakuto to the others.

"Nice!" Fred reached for it.

"Oh no. I'll hold onto this." Percy said.

"Aww." Fred said in disappointment.

"Do my ears deceive me, or did Percy Weasly just decide to hold onto a weapon?" A grinning Amaya said from the top of a nearby staircase, the rest of her team and Skye's standing behind her.

Percy's expression didn't change, "Don't get used to it."

"Oh well," Amaya sighed, "It was nice while it lasted."

-

"Why do I have a feeling that we are the only ones left being chased?" George asked his companions.

"Maybe we are..." Said Szayel.

The monstrous footsteps of Yammy could be heard behind them.

"He Szayel, how strong is this guy?" Harry asked the pink haired former Espada.

"He's number 10, so he is below me, but it would still be a close fight and take a long time." Szayel answered.

Harry groaned, "Ugh! This is not my day..."

"Ya think?" George gave him a 'no duh' look.

"Fe Fi Fo Fum!" Yammy laughed as he trudged after them.

"Anyone got a plan?" Harry asked as they rounded a corner.

"No. He's so big..." George said.

"Szayel?"

"George is the expert in this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" George asked.

"Setting traps and such. We never had to resort to such tactics in Hueco Mundo."

"That's odd." Harry muttered to himself.

"Not really." Szayel shrugged, "It was just an open attack sort of society over there."

"Hm..."

"Dead end!" George cried as the three of them skidded to a stop.

"How can this school have dead ends?" Harry sighed.

Yammy stormed up behind them, "I've got you now! Haha!"

Skye bounded around the corner and saw Harry, George, and Szayel cornered by the biggest looking guy she's ever seen. "What to do, what do to?" She looked at the sword in her hand, "What did he say to get this thing to work? Um... Shoot to kill, shinso!" A gust of wind shot from the blade, knocking Skye back a couple yards, but the blast knocked the big dude in the stone wall, rendering him unconscious.

"Well, that worked better than I expected." Skye said, standing up and feeling a little dizzy.

"Now what do we do since we've rescued everyone?" Amaya asked, coming up next to her friend, "And nice job, by the way."

"Thanks, i guess..." Skye said standing. "Gin can have his sword back..."

"I say we go after Aizen. After all, this is all his fault." Harry said.

"Might as well, not like we have anything better to do." Ginny said.

"This is true."

"Can I have the sword now, Percy?"

"No."

"Please??"

"No!"

Skye gripped Gin's sword, "Let's go."

"Here," Amaya said, holding out Nnoitora's sword, "I have my own. Anyone want it?"

"Much as I do, I think you're the only one capable of holding it." George said and the others agreed. Amaya just shrugged and put it back in it's place on her back.

"And since when do you have your own sword?" Grimm asked.

"Well, remember when I was gone for a while after we got back with you guys?"

"Yeah"

"Well, the shinigami gave it to me as a reward for convincing you guys to come over to our side and they trained me. They offered Skye one too, but she turned them down since she had her rider sword."

"Which is in my room!" Skye reminded them, "So I'm stuck with this off balance thing!"

"You can have Nnoitora's sword! I'm sure you could lift it!" Amaya suggested.

"That's ok. I'll stick with this windy thing."

"Oh fine. Now let's go, I'm sure Aizen is still in the Great Hall."

"Right. Everybody ready?"

She received nods.

"Alright. Let's go!"

-

Amaya peeked around the corner of the door leading into the great hall.

"Yup, there he is." She reported, turning back to her friends, "And he's got a couple of arrancar with him. They'll be no problem."

"I'll cause a distraction." Skye took Errol, the uncoordinated owl, and sent him flying with a message in his beak. Aizen made a curious noise as he saw the owl. Errol dropped the letter in his lap before colliding with one of the arrancars.

While one arrancar was trying to pry Errol's talons out of the other arrancar's face and Aizen was reading the letter, the group snuck one by one and hit under the Great Hall tables, slowly inching closer and closer.

"Where did you get him anyway?" Amaya asked as quietly as she could and Skye only smiled as way of response.

They inched their way closer and closer, Skye motioned for Amaya to follow while everyone else stayed. Aizen continued reading,

"Dear Aizen,

This was a clever trick. You know, taking over the school and all. Perfect timing. But it's over, sorry to say. You know why? Turn around."

His eyes widened and he turned around, Skye put Gin's blade to his throat.

"Love Skye, Amaya, and company." Skye finished the letter for him.

The friends she left under the tables jumped out and held the arrancars hostage.

"No need to send a reply." Amaya grinned, standing by and leaning on Nnoitora's weapon in a way that suggested she would decapitate anyone who angered her.

"You girls have caused so much trouble. You are very clever."

"Thank you." Skye said with no hint of real gratitude.

"Too bad this won't last."

"Oh?" Amaya asked, raising one eyebrow, "And why not?"

"Because I've already got you." Suddenly Aizen vanished like a mirage and reappeared holding Gin's blade to Skye's throat. Skye froze, not moving a muscle.

"Release her!" Amaya shouted, bringing Nnoitora's sword back, preparing to swing the blade.

"By the time you swing that, I'll have cut her throat."

Amaya stopped and set the blade down, giving Aizen the coldest glare she could.

He grinned, this is where he wanted them. He then froze as another blade slid up against his throat.

Grimmjow had come up behind him, "Let her go."

The blade slipped away from Skye and she quickly jumped away.

Aizen laughed, "Well, maybe today isn't the day. I guess I'll have to wait until next time."

"There is no next time for you!" Grimmjow hissed, he went

"Oh yes there is."

They looked around the room, but only his voice could be heard. After a while it was dead silent.

"Dammit!" Skye cursed, "He got away."

"Same goes for the rest of our uninvited guests." Amaya said, scanning the room.

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed, running over to professor McGonagall, who was beginning to stir.

Skye stood where she was, her hand on her neck where the blade was. She sighed, "Well, now I'm a bit on edge..."

Amaya came over to her, "We'll get him. Relax."

"Yeah."

"We got this."

"I know. In the mean time, let's not tell anyone what happened over OUR break... cause they're Christmas break story is nothing compared to ours."

**And in case anyone is wondering, we do realize that Percy would have graduated already, we just didn't realize it until we had been working for a while and we didn't feel like changing it. Anyway, please reivew!**


End file.
